zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Birthday Belly Dance
The 35th birthday of the top cop Nick Hopps was approaching, which would be celebrated greatly in his home yet again. All of his friends and family members remembered that day more than well. Especially his wife, Officer Judy Hopps. But at the moment, she had a little trouble pondering what kind of a birthday she would arrange for her dear Nick. Judy wanted to do something different that he hadn´t done for the fox before. Sitting on her couch, Judy kept on thinking what kind of gifts she had given her before. Cake was always par for the course for the birthday, but he had already gotten a new tie and watch from her before. She always remembered those days as well as her own birthdays among the great times the two had been having three years ago before getting married. All the dates and the adventures, Judy would treasure them always. All the holidays spent together, and all the hobbies too. That reminded Judy of something. A hobby she used to have for a short time, where she was almost a professional. Taught by the Carmelita, the best dancer instructor in the whole city. Judy even had gotten to teach some herself, like her sister Violet Hopps and Mrs.Otterton . Walking down the basement of their Bunnyburrow home, she opened one of the closets there and found the outfit she was looking for. Still in the right condition. Judy smiled as she had an idea. The rabbit pulled out her cell phone and called Gideon. “Hi Judy! What´s up?” the baker fox answered the phone. “Great! I have a task where I need your help. For Nick´s birthday”, Judy told. “Sure, what? Oh…your husband´s gonna love that”, Gideon said as Judy whispered her plan there. “And we have to make sure the cake is twice my size when we make it!” Judy smiled. She was ready to set her surprise plan in motion. As the day came, Nick was once again coming home from work during evening and parking his car in front of their home. Judy had wished him a happy birthday that morning before, but had promised not to ruin the surprise yet. This had made her husband curious about the subject matter. “I wonder what kind of surprise Carrots has in store here”, Nick thought to himself as he went home. As he opened the door, it was dark there. No lights in anywhere, and no sign of Judy either. “Hello? Judy?” he asked, but got no answer. Suddenly, he noticed that there was a candle burning in their bedroom. The fox went there to see it. The bedroom had been slightly redecorated with ornate cushions and curtains that made it look almost like a harem room at a sheik´s palace. There was something very familiar about this to Nick. At the center of the room was a large blueberry cake which smelled delicious. Having a good sense of smell, the fox could tell that there was some cinnamon and honey in that cake too. Before he could proceed to taste it, sultry Arabic music started playing . Nick had heard that tune before. It was starting to bring memories in his mind. The top of the cake opened as his favorite rabbit emerged from there, striking a slinky pose and dressed up in a very familiar getup. The golden bangles on her paws and feet. The silky red bra, thong and skirt. The feathered headpiece. The earrings. Holding a veil on her paws. He could now remember it all so clearly. The glory days of Princess of the Burrows. Nick was blushing and smiling immensely. He hadn´t seen Judy do a belly dance in three years, since she had focused more on her cop job again since then. But it was time for her to revisit those days just for her husband´s birthday. As the music played, Judy moved her flexible body just as smoothly and hypnotically as she did back then. Her hips rocking and gyrating, Nick was impressed and captivated by it all. She certainly hadn´t gotten rusty. Nick´s heart was pounding furiously as he kept on watching the performance. He couldn´t even think of a more pleasing image for his vulpine eyes. She wasn´t the only belly dancer in the city, but definitely the best in Nick´s eyes. Judy also had a tambourine with her to give an extra beat to the music. It all sounded wonderful to Nick who was tasting the delicious cake baked by her and Gideon while enjoying the show. It was truly one surprise Nick didn´t expect, but boy did he enjoy it. It was a wonderful throwback to the days of Judy dancing and him supporting her surprising hobby choice. The music got more fast-paced and so did Judy´s moves. Holding her paws together and doing sensual shimmies, she still kept the same loving smile on her face towards Nick. Sitting down on a pillow, Nick could enjoy this show the whole day. Not a bad pick for a birthday surprise as far as he was concerned. Especially since the way she danced was more sensual than the one she used to do for an audience. It was the kind of one she´d do only for her loved one. The fact that she blow a kiss to him once during the dance made it even clearer. Eventually the dance ended with Judy curtseying and winking at the fox. “Happy birthday, darling. How did you like my surprise?” she asked, joining Nick on the cushion. “It was beyond incredible, Carrots. Oh, I missed the days of your dancing so much and you still got the moves. And you´re still gorgeous in that outfit. The cake was delicious too”, Nick took another slice of it. “Yes, I remembered those days too when planning your birthday. Along with the dance, I prepared a little present for you too. Here you go”, Judy gave a small present to the fox. Much to his surprise, there was a small ornate turban with an emerald green like his eyes. “It´s great! Thanks a lot”, Nick hugged the rabbit. “I thought it would be a fitting and a fun idea to go with the theme. You´re like my Sultan”, Judy playfully placed it on his head. “Yes, but I wouldn´t need a harem at all though. You´re the only one I´d have in it anyway”, Nick chuckled as Judy moved closer to him. “I´m honored to hear that, Your Majesty”, Judy giggled as Nick gently kissed her belly button and stroked her waist. With a pleased smile on his face,Nick could see from the window that darkness had already fallen outside, with only their bedroom being lit. A perfectly romantic evening to serve as the highlight of his birthday. He used to have a couple of romantic evenings in honor of Judy´s performances before too. Now that they were married, it felt even better. “As great as all the stuff you´ve given me is, you´re the best thing a man like me can wish for. There are many cakes and presents, but there is only one Judy Hopps”, Nick hugged her neck. “Thanks, dear. You always treat me like royalty on my birthdays, so now it was my turn”, Judy nodded. “Well we´re even on that subject matter too, among many others”, Nick smiled. Judy gazed into Nick´s loving eyes. The rabbit was glad she managed to make her husband happy yet again, and she was the one who could do that the best. “I hope this isn´t too much, but do you mind if I give you one more birthday present? This one you´ll probably like the most, and you can return this one too”, she winked. “I think I know what you mean”, Nick said. He was right as Judy kissed him passionately like his true lover that she was. “This was possibly the best birthday I´ve ever had, Carrots”, Nick kissed her back. “You´re welcome, my prince”, Judy fluttered her eyelashes at him. Nick always loved an Ara-Bunny night like this, especially on is birthday. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Birthday stories